


Galaxy, England, Lord

by tiddlypom



Series: An Asortment of Ficlets [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, art gallery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiddlypom/pseuds/tiddlypom





	Galaxy, England, Lord

(premise: an art gallery)

Will stopped suddenly stopped in front of a painting at the end of the room; it was an impressionist painting of a young woman with brunette hair in a garden, light but with dark shadows, brush strokes swirling like galaxies. 

“A 19th century English Lord was the painter, I believe; do you like this one?” Hanni asked, for Will hadn’t paused for so long for any other picture.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts long enough to answer, “this painter was interesting, you can see it in the expression on the girl’s face, and the way the paint was applied, the emotion is so strong.”

“I cannot tell, what is the emotion, Will?” Hanni asked, accent lilting tangibly, genuinely curious.

“I think it’s…” Will smirked, he could feel the chick-flick moment coming, “there’s a lot of love behind this painting.” 

Hanni smiled and took Will’s hand, fingers ghosting soothing circles, and they stood there, thinking about love, for longer than can be said in minutes.


End file.
